What if: Phase
by CurryZen
Summary: Fang has a problem that Light can't fix.  Fang/Light/Snow  AU off of Gypsii's 'Visions of Tomorrow'


FIRST FIC! BOOYAH!

OK. So. I can't really claim this idea. I was reading Gypsii's story, "Visions of Tomorrow" and got to thinking on what Yun Phase would be like exactly. A few conversations with Gypsii later, I had a fair idea (I think) of what she was thinking. So then I just wondered what would have happened if Fang went into Phase after all. And What if it happened DURING their journey? So I ran the idea by her, and she stated she had no intention of actually going into it, so I asked if she minded if I ran with it. She was cool with it, and even helped me work out some details! Awesome. So here you go.

WARNING: Animal sex ahead. No, not like _with_ animals. Just humans reduced to base instinct to rut. Could be trigger to some people, it's not exactly consent. As this is based off Gypsii's idea, it is definite FLIGHT. But also Snow/Fang/Light. Set during the game, obvious AU to Gypsii's stories. GO READ THEM, THEY'RE AWESOME.

Also I'm blatantly perverting Squeenix's characters and none of my own. (I'm sure you wouldn't find mine interesting anyhow)

This turned out longer than I expected. I set out to write pure smut and ended up with more story and less smut than expected. Oh well.

Also apparently I use a lot of '...' trails. Will have to work on that I guess. Thanks for reading!

...

...

...

They'd been in Oerba a few days; resting, training, upgrading and trying to figure out what to do next. Everyone was under a lot of pressure, but he tried to keep his to himself. After all, someone had to stay positive!

Sazh seemed to have more or less given up. Not that he was acting depressed.. no, to Snow, he seemed more calm and accepting, even happy that his last days were being played out in an area to beautiful. His only regret, he'd stated, was that Dadj wasn't there to see it.

Hope was stressed, he could tell. The kid had two modes. In one, he acted like a kid; happy and carefree. When the stress got to him, he would try to emulate Lightning's stoic façade.

Lightning herself had changed over the course of the trip. She smiled more and didn't snap at them quite as much. He suspected Fang had something to do with this, since the two of them often disappeared to go scouting together, spar, or hunt.

It was strange though. He saw plenty of Vanille as she was often around to help with cooking or foraging, but Fang was another story. He only caught glimpses of the older Pulsian as she came and went. She rarely stuck around for long, always claiming to be busy with one thing or another.. but really, he felt like she was trying to avoid the group, or at least the male half of it; as Snow was pretty sure she was still bunking with the other two women upstairs.

He contemplated all of this as he sat there playing a card game with Sazh and Hope. They had been told to watch camp over two hours ago as the women went off to find dinner.

As if they knew he'd been thinking about them, they appeared in the doorway and entered the room. Fang unloaded the partially butchered carcass she had been carrying on the table, ruining their cards. She looked unhappy as she glared at them. "Don't say I never gave y'nuthin." And without another word, she turned on her heel and left the house, leaving the three of them blinking in confusion.

Vanille and Lightning shared a look, the younger was obviously worried, while anything Light was feeling was hidden behind her usual stoic mask, though she sighed as if she was tired. "Help them with dinner.. I'll take care of her." Vanille nodded slowly, as if reluctant in her agreement, then approached the men as Lightning moved to follow Fang.

"Is Fang ok?" Hope asked, trying to salvage what he could of the cards from under the bloody hunk of meat.

Vanille frowned and looked back to the empty doorway. "She'll... be ok. She's have a hard time dealing with things."

"Well.. that's understandable I guess.. I mean, finding your home like this had to be a shock."

"That's part of it I guess.. but I think she has more pressing issues to deal with right now."

...

...

Lightning found her curled over on herself in the old schoolhouse. "Fang?" She looked like she was in pain.

"Why won't it just stop?" She sounded like she was in pain too.

Worried, Lightning knelt down beside her and realized she had one hand between her thighs. "Already? Didn't we just take care of that?"

"It's getting worse.." She whimpered, but allowed Lightning to push her back onto her back. "I dunno if it's enough anymore.."

She sat back on her haunches, unsure what to do. She watched Fang desperately pull her clothing off as if she was burning with fever. She might as well have been as labored as her breathing was; her chest heaving as she laid back and tried to regain control of her body.

Fang whimpered when she realized Light wasn't going to touch her, but failed to realize the other woman was trying to think of what to do.

She was somewhat aware that Fang's hands had moved to return to the warmth between her legs, but she watched without really seeing. She could hear her groans and pants; the way her voice hitched with frustration when she couldn't seem to push herself to the edge fast enough, but she wasn't really listening.

It certainly wasn't because the sight and sounds offered didn't have their effect on her. Light was acutely aware that the only reason she was able to think straight through the hormone laden air was because of the mixture Vanille had given her while Fang was taking her frustrations out on the poor animal that would become their next meal.

For the last few days, Lightning had learned far more about the elder Pulsian than she'd ever thought she would. In turn, she'd learned a lot about herself as well. As easily as that, they'd become lovers. Even if it was perhaps borne of desperation, Light had to admit it had helped her to come to grips with the feelings that had been confusing her since she had made the run through Palumpolum with the Huntress.

Upon confessing that love, Light had realized that she may have made a mistake. Loving her wasn't the issue, no, she didn't regret that. She regretted that the timing was terrible for Fang and her apparently damnable biology.

The first time they'd made love, it was of their own choice, and it was bliss. They'd explored each other until they had both been sated, then contently curled together to sleep. Fang had gone into a downward tumble after that point and had found it increasingly difficult to keep her hands off her lover. They'd fought about it when it began to impair Fang's performance in battle.

Well, no; not exactly. Lightning had approached her angry and spoiling for a fight. At the time, she couldn't imagine why Fang would allow their physical relationship to impact the team so much; especially when Fang was the one who had- up to that point- been trying so hard to protect them all from certain doom. But Fang hadn't fought back. In fact, she'd become a cause for concern when she'd crumbled before her, uncharacteristically cowed and broken.

Light had, of course immediately gone to Vanille. It hadn't taken Vanille long to figure out what the problem was; Fang had tumbled head first into Phase. She'd explained about the Yun Clan and their abnormal biology and how they went through a rather _intense_ breeding period once every two years, rather than the extremely mild one most human women went through monthly. She hadn't been kidding. Fang was literally craving sex, and as her hormone output had risen, Lightning had trouble denying her.

When she realized _again_ that it was interfering with the team, as the two of them were often off alone, leaving the boys and Vanille to deal with whichever marks they chose, she gone back to Vanille to seek advice. Obviously, it could not go on as it was.

With the help of Vanille herbalist skills, they'd managed to calm Fang enough to have a conversation, though it hadn't been of much help. Fang knew little of the process, and was only able to tell them her first Phase hadn't hit her nearly so hard. She'd gone off into the wilderness alone on an 'extended hunt' and suffered through it alone, however being away from other people had helped keep the sensation from completely taking over her body.

And so Light learned that by 'mating' herself to Fang, coupled with the time of year, two years- not counting her crystal sleep- from her last Phase.. well, Fang was in bad shape. It pained Light to realize she was getting worse, and even their nearly constant romps were no longer helping to fend it off.

"Light..."

Her name, whimpered with so much need pulled her out of her thoughts as she focused on her love again. Fang was shuddering in need. She made a realization.

'_Breeding_ period.' Fang's body was craving something Light simply could not provide. She closed her eyes and looked away. "I'm sorry Fang..." She whispered softly, unable to meet her gaze; afraid of the pain she would see in those jade eyes. As she stood and moved toward the door, Fang's cries were heartbreaking. She knew she felt rejected, but Light had an idea. It was an idea that added insult to injury for all parties involved... but she couldn't share it. She knew Fang would not agree to it. Light wasn't sure she even did; but something had to be done, and it was the only option left.

...

...

They all looked up when Lightning reentered the building they had taken residence in. Snow noticed Vanille's deep look of worry, no matter how quickly the girl hid it again. "How's Fang?"

Snow realized Light was staring at him, but she quickly looked to the younger girl the moment he met her eyes. He watched as she motioned to Vanille, and the two of them disappeared outside, Light's hardened look was more than enough to tell them not to follow.

"Well that was weird..." He chuckled uncertainly, scratching the back of his head.

...

...

"Are you sure?" Vanille seemed uncertain. Of course she was; Lightning wasn't even certain it was the best course of action, and she shook her head to show as much.

"No, but we're out of options... I can't stand to see her like this. She's in _pain_ Vanille." It seemed absurd, sick even, to be so constantly aroused that you were in agony- and not the fun kind.

"Why Snow? I mean... won't S-" Lightning cut her off.

"Hope is far too young and Fang would _break_ Sazh. So unless you have some kind of genderswap spell handy, this is the only option I see..." She shook her head, clearly the decision had not been easy for her to come to. "I'll... have to explain it to Serah." She ran a hand through her pink hair in pure frustration. "We need to survive for it to even be a problem for Serah.. and we need Fang to survive."

Mutely, the small girl nodded. "Do you think he'll agree?"

"I'd kill him if he did... No, I don't intend on giving him a choice."

"Ambush?"

"She's been closed up in that room since she dropped off the kill. The air is thick with hormones; without the mix, he won't have a choice."

Vanille bit her lip, uncomfortable with the idea of taking away not only Snow's choice in the matter, but Fang's as well. Still, she knew neither of them would agree if presented the choice, and Lightning was right, they needed Fang.

Light continued, sounding as if she was arguing against herself. "I'm not sure it'll work.. I mean... what if she _has_ to get pregnant to shut it off? Would we even know? Could she fight like that? And if she doesn't get pregnant, will it just go on for a full week before it shuts off on its own?"

"We wouldn't know... we don't really have the means to check." The redhead looked thoughtful as they walked. "It should be fine... I mean, technically, it takes like a week for a fertilized egg to implant anyhow... we'll be done with all of this by then, one way or another." They were silent then, both knowing they had a week _at most_ before their brands topped out.

Finally Vanille took a deep breath. "Ok. How do you wanna...?"

"Fang won't come to eat. Just ask Snow to take her some food."

She nodded, her pigtails bouncing slightly with the movement. "What are you going to do?"

"I hurt her enough already... if I have to put her through this... I'll be at her side for it. It's the only support I can give her. Maybe it'll be easier on her then."

...

...

The five of them ate more somberly than usual. Vanille was trying her best to be her chipper self, but the men could easily see she was worried about Fang. Sazh and Hope tried to help distract her by teaching her one of the card games they had been playing earlier. The cards were stained, but Hope had done his best to salvage them and they would just have to suffice.

Light was her usual stoic self, sitting off to the side of the group and acted as if nothing was wrong. It was normal for Vanille to worry about Fang, but the men didn't know about Light's involvement with Fang, and she had no intention of filling them in.

Snow ate silently, unsure what was going on. He knew Lightning was staring at him, but he couldn't quite catch her at the act. It was weird and it was making him uncomfortable. Was she mad at him? Had he talked in his sleep last night and said something raunchy about Serah during his heated dream? He wasn't sure, and he wasn't about to find out.

Lightning finished her meal and left without a word. He got up to follow, intent on asking her if something was wrong, but he was stopped short when Vanille noticed him get up. "Oh Snow! Since Fang didn't show up for dinner, can you take some to her? I was gonna ask Light but she takes off so fast..."

He glanced to the doorway Light had left through. Apparently he wasn't going to get his chance. "Sure!" He said cheerily with his usual grin.

"Great!" Vanille bounced up from her seat and put Fang's portion of the meal together, wrapped in large wax leaves and bundled together for him to carry easily. "Thanks!" she chirped as she thrust it into his hands and practically shoved him out the door. "She should be over in the building with the garden. You remember the one?"

"Ha, yeah no problem!" She grinned again as she disappeared back inside, leaving him in the cooling evening air. He took a deep breath and resigned to find Light after. He set out to make his delivery.

...

...

"Uh... Fang?" He knocked softly. The pained wail that met his ears drove him to shove the door open, visions of her gravely injured flooded his mind. Of course, what met his eyes when he forced his way in was nothing like what he expected.

The first thing he noticed was the peculiar smell. It wasn't bad exactly; it was musky and earthy. It reminded him of some incense LeBreau had been fond of. He let the door swing closed as he cautiously took a few steps into the dimly lit room, Fang's pained groans spurring him forward.

A small candle burned on a table that had been righted, sending odd, flickering shadows all over the room.

As his eyes adjusted, he could see the center of the room had been cleared and that was where he found Fang. Naked as the day she was born, she was on her knees and bent forward so that her chest, shoulders and face were against the floor. The position forced her ass high, presenting her most private parts to his view. And it was then that he realized she wasn't in pain exactly. Her knees were spread just enough and her hands were between her thighs, working over her dripping sex.

'_She's... masturbating._' He stared dumbly for a moment before her eyes finally opened and locked on him. His pants felt unusually tight as he quickly turned away from her. "Sorry! I uhh… Vanille asked me to bring you dinner!" He fumbled and dropped the neatly wrapped bundle, spilling the leaf-rolled food all over the floor.

Fang groaned again. He heard her move, but it couldn't have been much. Peeking over his shoulder, he realized she'd turned her head the other way. His eyes trailed over the curves of her body back to where her hands continued to desperately seek release.

He felt drunk. Somehow, it didn't strike him that she wasn't screaming at him to leave or decking him as she and Lightning were wont to do. He turned around fully to watch her, no longer feeling the need to flee. The embarrassment of finding her in such a position was gone, he hardly remembered having it. His pants were painfully tight now.

"S-Snow..." She moaned, turning her head back so she could look at him again. She whimpered as she met his eyes. He could see the tears in her, see the trails running over her dirty cheeks, but tears were the farthest thing from his mind. "Please..." She breathed.

As he approached her once again, it never occurred to him that she might be asking him to leave. He stopped a few scant feet from her, moving to the side just enough to get a completely clear view of her fingers delving in and out of her heat. His nostrils flared as he took in her scent, far stranger the closer he was to her.

Blearily, he felt hands on him. Slowly he tore his eyes away from Fang's swollen and dripping sex to see a nude Lightning methodically pushing his clothing off him. This somehow, did not seem out of the ordinary either. He allowed her to push his duster and shirts off his shoulders and down his arms to pool on the floor behind him, then she moved to kneel before him as she tugged at the buckle of his belt and pants.

He felt liberated once his cock was free from the constraints. With only a small prompting from Lightning, he dropped to his knees, closed the gap between himself and Fang then forcefully pulled her hands away from her wetness. Without hesitation he pressed his face into the crevice between her legs, his nostrils flared as he inhaled deeply. He was lost in her scent. His tongue slid from between his lips and urgently sought to taste her. Fang's cries ripped through the room, but he was oblivious to them.

Light, on the other hand, was not. Still affected by the mixture from Vanille, she was not as taken up in the hormonal swirl as Snow was. She was fully aware he was no longer thinking for himself. Fang's hormones were doing exactly what they'd been designed to do; brainwash a male into mating her, despite any other ties. And while Snow may not be fully aware, she knew Fang was somewhat aware at least, and she herself was _mostly_ aware of what was going on, and it pained her deeply to watch another touch her lover.

She moved toward them. Her head began to swim some. She hadn't realized that the effect would get worse... but maybe it was for the best. With any luck, it would overpower the herbal mix and she would be able to just get lost in the act as well...

For the moment, she didn't want to watch him licking her. That, she decided, was reserved for her and her alone. So she took a deep breath- possibly a bad idea as her head swam more- and reached under Snow to grasp his cock and tug urgently. He grunted in response, and for a moment, she wasn't sure he was going to move. Her eyes stung with tears, but she bit her lip and tugged with more resolve, tightening her grip as much as she could. Finally, he got the idea and reared up so he could move forward and over her.

Light didn't watch as he began to position himself behind her. Instead, she moved up into Fang's vision. More tears spilled from those beautiful green eyes as she realized Light was there. "Shh." She knelt down and kissed her gently. "S'ok" she slurred, already beginning to lose her control.

The kiss burned through whatever was left of Fang's resolve. She pushed Lightning onto her back and the pinkette complied. Fang climbed over her, ignoring Snow's animalistic growl. Fang settled when she was positioned with the top of her breasts nestled against the bottom curve of her lover's. Lightning met her kiss with enough fervor to bruise, but neither cared. With Fang between her legs, she rolled her hips desperately trying to find some purchase to rub against.

Snow had followed Fang, moving over her as she came to rest over Lightning. But he ignored Lightning. The only thing on his mind was burying his length in the juicy cunt before him. He repositioned the tip of his cock so it settled against her slit slid his hands over her hips. When he found the sharp hardness of her hipbone he locked his hands and pulled her back _hard_.

Finally enveloped in her heat, he was oblivious to her cry of pain; to Lightning's hiss of anger as their lips had been forced apart. There was no more thought. No more thought was needed. They were reduced to animals in heat. There was no love to be made, there was only rutting.

One cunt made no difference from the other to Snow. He had no problem using his strength to move Fang up enough for Lightning's pussy to be bared to him as well. Any time he'd pull back too far and find his length free of female silk, he'd push back in. It didn't matter which it was, so long as one of them was clenching around him.

It wasn't long before he began to speed up, whichever cunt was sucking at his cock was enough. He plunged in and out with wild abandon until jerked, his cock spasming within her as he released his seed as deep as he could.

He withdrew once he was done, but didn't retreat far. He watch the two females continue to rub against each other. He gave a snort as he felt himself stir again. There was no thought to wonder at that, or at the fact that he'd _never_ been ready to go again so quickly before.

He wasn't sure which pussy had gotten the prize, both were creamy wet messes. He didn't care either. He plunged back in without warning.

...

...

Sweet Etro she was sore. Sore, but warm; sandwiched between the two bodies of her unlikely Phase partners. She felt oddly calm as she attempted to free herself from the tangle.

The smell of sex was still heavy in the air. She wanted nothing more than to open a window, the door.. anything to get some air flow. She wriggled her hips, still trying to get free. She could feel Snow stir behind her, his length already hard against her backside.

A sudden burst of anxiety caused her to tear herself free, waking both Snow and Lightning as she did so. She backed against the wall as it finally hit her conscious mind what had happened.

As Snow awoke to find himself in such a compromising position, he immediately turned away from the two women, his skin blazing into a heated blush. But it was Lightning who Fang's eyes were trained on. Lightning, who was just as naked as she was; as Snow was. Lightning, who was looking sick at the thought of what had happened.

It was Snow who spoke first. "I'm sorry..." He sounded broken. "I don't know what happened... I couldn't control..."

Lightning sighed raggedly, curling up into a fetal position, as if fighting such a pain herself. "It's not your fault."

"It's my fault." Fang whispered, terrified at what was going to happen between them all now.

"No." Lightning argued as she sat up slowly, looking just as sore and bruised as Fang was. "I... I made this decision."

"Light?" He didn't _dare_ call her 'sis'. Not now, not when the reminder of their betrayal was so blatant.

"It was the only way..."

"I... I went into Phase." Fang spoke up, cutting Light's uncertain explanation off. "It's like... when animals go into heat?" She reached for the closest simile she could find that Snow would understand. He made no movement save for a slight widening of his eyes. "I... I'm sorry... I needed-"

"She needed more than I could give her..." Lightning looked dejected, unable to hide her emotions behind her wall. She moved over to Fang and sat beside her, their sides pressed together as she leaned against the taller woman in attempt to comfort her. "I did what I had to, to fix the situation... Fang was a mess. She couldn't continue to fight in that state." Her mask broke as she shocked back tears. "I couldn't stand seeing her like that." Fang wrapped her arms around her.

It dawned on Snow as he slowly turned to look at them. "So you two are..." he made a motion with his hands, trying to indicate that they were 'together'." Both women nodded. He ran his hands through his hair as he exhaled slowly. "Why didn't you ask me?"

"Would you have agreed?" Lightning's eyes were thankfully closed, or she would have been glaring at him for even thinking he might say yes.

But after a moment he just shook his head. "No... I wouldn't betray Serah like that."

Lightning opened her eyes and pulled out of Fang's embrace enough to meet his gaze. "And this way, you didn't. If there's anyone to blame, it's me." He nodded slowly. He understood. In her own way, he knew she felt she was protecting both her sister and her lover. Serah couldn't get mad at Snow; he'd had no choice in the matter. Serah couldn't get mad at Fang; Fang can't control her physiology. Lightning had acted to ensure Fang's health and safety; to ease her suffering. In the end, if Serah was angry enough to reject her sister, she trusted him to take care of her, while Lightning herself would take care of Fang and whatever 'consequences' sprang up due to the encounter.

The thought chilled him some. Animals in heat, that's what she had said. The main objective for an animal in heat is to breed. What if Fang was pregnant? What if Light was? He felt sick at the thought. They would all have such fucked up lives to deal with...

...Provided they survived long enough.


End file.
